


Помнишь, Бахус?

by Le_Cygne8



Category: This Immortal - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Один бой на их пути.





	Помнишь, Бахус?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Только сказки  
> Написано для fandom Zelazny 2014 на квест рейтинговых драбблов: http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199486482.htm

Караги растворился в битве — или бойне? — забыв ее участников. Остался лишь он — он весь, с заостренной железякой вместо ножа или меча, с руками, пальцы которых заканчивались вспарывающими когтями, с мощной челюстью, полной хищных зубов, с крепким лбом, способным вышибить мозги из других лбов, с ногами, умеющими бить, с телом — умеющим жить в танце смерти. Остался лишь он в круговороте крови, которой он помогал течь свободно и вольно. Без хрипов чужого горла, без путей по тонким каналам-сосудам. Без мяса, которое с чего-то считало себя живым. Кровь должна струиться, плескаться как вино. Помнишь, Бахус?

Стена за спиной рухнула. На краткие мгновения он замер, почитая то горячее каменное тепло, что защищало его и ушло. Хасан. Что ж. Караги больше не нужно ни о чем помнить, его ничто теперь не держало. Он ушел в то время, где ярость и безумие были слаще меда и ягод. Кровь журчала ласково, отдавалась, чествовала. Чужая сталь сминалась его телом, как посеребренные рассветной росой виноградные лозы. Вырванные сердца бились с диким трепетом и затихали покорно. Карагиозис жил и смеялся. Рядом призрачный Бахус одобряюще запрокидывал голову, зачерпывая кровь, и рубиновое вино стекало по его бороде, терялось в дорожке волос, уходящей в пах... Наконец, ушла зелень, ушло красное. Глаза Бахуса ворожили тьмой и одиночеством. И были пронзительно трезвыми. Праздник затих. Бахус властно махнул рукой, и Караги вернулся к реальности. Точь-в-точь, чтобы услышать, как воцарившаяся тишина взорвалась хриплым кашлем и движением.

Мертвые тела расступались, как волны, и хлюпали мерзко, когда Хасан встал. Кровь стекала с его темной кожи и желтый левый глаз смотрел пристально. Луна в ночи не возвещала безумие, луна бесстрастно присматривала за тьмой. В чем-то убедившись, Хасан кивнул и пошел через тела к Караги.

— Не хотел вмешиваться в твое торжество, — Хасан коротко кивнул ему с уважением.

— Благодарю, — осталось вежливо ответить Караги, хотя он знал, что Хасан не одобрял вакханалию смерти. У него были свои боги и способы убивать (хотя они оба знали, что при необходимости тот не брезговал ничем).

У самого Караги богов не было — только старые друзья. Одному он сегодня поддался и помянул со всеми почестями. Давно земля не знала крови во славу плодородного безумного Бахуса. Другой, живой и смертный, которого ему, бессмертному, действительно стоило бы опасаться, поддел ногтем свисающую полосу кожи с его щеки.

— Теперь мы можем идти дальше?

— Они ошиблись, когда решили убить нас в контактном бою.

— Несомненно, — Хасан скупо улыбнулся.

Это была страшная улыбка.


End file.
